A test handler is used for testing semiconductor devices which are manufactured through a predetermined manufacturing process.
The test handler transfers the semiconductor devices from a customer tray to a test tray, supports the semiconductor devices mounted on the test tray to be tested at the same time by a tester, and transfers the semiconductor devices from the test tray to the customer tray while classifying the semiconductor devices by degrees according to the test results.
The above mentioned test tray circulates along the constant circulation path leading from a position where the semiconductor devices are loaded on the test tray (hereinafter referred to as a loading position), a position where the mounted semiconductor devices are electrically connected to the tester (hereinafter referred to as a test position), and a position where the semiconductor devices finished in testing are unloaded from the test tray (hereinafter referred to as an unloading position) to the loading position again.
In general, in consideration of the use environment of the semiconductor devices, the semiconductor devices are applied by a thermal stimulus (hot or cold), and afterwards, when the test is finished, the semiconductor devices are released from the thermal stimulus. At this time, the process of applying and releasing the thermal stimulus is made on the circulation path of the test tray.
In the above mentioned test handler, there are two types, one is a side docking type (see Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-1997-0077466) in which the test tray is electrically connected to the tester in a vertically erected state, and the other is an under head docking type (see Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2000-0068397) in which the test tray is electrically connected to the tester in a horizontal state. In both of the docking type test handler and the under head docking type test handler, the test tray circulates along the constant circulation path. However, in case of the side docking type test handler compared to the under head docking type test handler, the following process is required. That is, the test tray in a horizontal state which is finished in loading for the semiconductor devices to be tested is required to be erected vertically, or the test tray which is finished in unloading for the semiconductor devices finished in testing is required to return to the horizontal state. Further a position converter for the above process is required (see Korean Registered Patent No. 10-0714106).
FIG. 1 is a conceptual plan view of a side docking type test handler 100 of the above described types of test handlers.
The test handler 100 includes a test tray 110, a loading unit 120, a first position converter 130, a soak chamber 140, a test chamber 150, a pressure device 160, a desoak chamber 170, a second position converter 180, an unloading unit 190, a plurality of thermo-regulators (TC1 to TC6) and a controller (CU).
As disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0389824, a plurality of semiconductor devices may be loaded in the test tray 110 and circulates along the predetermined circulation path (C) by a plurality of transporters (not shown).
The loading unit 120 loads the semiconductor devices to be tested which are mounted on the customer tray (Cd) on the test tray 110 located at the loading position (LP). Such the loading unit 120 may be composed of a pick and place system alone as disclosed in Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 20-2010-0012620, but also may be composed of a plurality of pick and place systems and a movable loading table as disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2007-0077905.
The first position converter 130 converts the test tray 110 transferred from the loading position (LP) from a horizontal state of position to a vertical state of position.
The soak chamber 140 is provided to apply a thermal stimulus to the semiconductor devices mounted on the test tray 110, prior to testing, depending on the temperature condition of test. In other words, the semiconductor devices previously assimilate to the temperature of the inside of the soak chamber 140, before transferring to the test position (TP). Accordingly, the entire logistics flow goes faster and the processing capacity is enhanced. Here, the test tray 110 is transferred in parallel in the inside of the soak chamber 140.
For reference, the first position converter 130 may be composed in the inside or the outside of the soak chamber 140. In other words, the test tray 110 in the horizontal state may be implemented so as to be converted to the vertical state of position in the inside of the soak chamber 140, and after converting to the vertical state of position, may be implemented so as to be capable of entering into the inside of the soak chamber 140.
The test chamber 150 is provided to test the semiconductor devices mounted on the test tray 110 which is transferred to the test position (TP), after receiving the thermal stimulus in the soak chamber 140. The inside of the test chamber 150 is always similar in thermal state as the inside of the soak chamber 140, and thus both insides are communicated each other. For reference, the tester is coupled toward the window of the test chamber 150.
The pressure device 160 pressurizes the semiconductor devices mounted on the test tray 110 toward the tester (see Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2005-0055685), and thereby the semiconductor devices mounted on the test tray 110 are electrically connected to the tester.
The desoak chamber 170 is provided to release the thermal stimulus from the semiconductor devices mounted on the test tray 110 transferred from the test chamber 150. The reason why the desoak chamber 170 is configured as above is to ensure that when the semiconductor devices finished in testing are unloaded from the test tray 110, a normal unloading operation can be carried out, and also is to prevent the unloading unit 190 from being damaged or to prevent the merchantability of the semiconductor devices from being deteriorated. As the temperature of the inside of desoak chamber 170 and the temperature of the inside of the test chamber 150 are different from each other, an opening and closing door (DR) is required to open and close between the desoak chamber 170 and the test chamber 150. Likewise, the test tray 110 is transferred in parallel in the inside of the desoak chamber 170.
The second position converter 180 converts the test tray 110 having the semiconductor devices finished in testing from the vertical state of position to the horizontal state of position. Likewise, the second position converter 180 may be composed in the inside or the outside of the desoak chamber 170.
The unloading unit 190 classifies the semiconductor devices by test degrees and mounts the semiconductor devices to the empty customer tray (Ce) while unloading the semiconductor devices mounted on the test tray 110 which is placed in the unloading position (UP), after being converted to the horizontal state of position. Likewise, the unloading unit 190 may be composed of a pick and place system alone, but also may be composed of a plurality of pick and place systems, a sorting table and the like, as disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2007-0079223.
The plurality of thermo-regulators (TC1 to TC6) controls a temperature in the inside of the soak chamber 140, a temperature of the inside of the test chamber 150 and a temperature of the inside of the desoak chamber 170. Here, as the inside of the test chamber 150 is directly related to the temperature condition of the semiconductor devices to be tested, a precise temperature control must be made and also any change of temperature that may occur during the test must be quickly suppressed. Therefore, multiple thermo-regulators (TC3 to TC6) are required.
The controller (CU) controls components which need to be controlled among the above mentioned components.
As can be seen from the above, the test tray 110 circulates along the closed circulation path (C) leading from the loading position (LP), the inside of the soak chamber 140, the test position (TP) in the inside of the test chamber 150 and the inside of the desoak chamber 170 to the loading position (LP).
As disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-1998-056230 and Korean Registered Patent No. 10-0560729, even if the same side docking type handler is used, depending on the embodiment, there may be a implemented a side docking type handler in a way that the loading position and the unloading position are same, the conversion of position of the test tray is made in one position converter, and the operation of loading and unloading is made by the same components. In this case, the test tray circulates along the closed circulation path leading from the loading/unloading position, the soak chamber, the test chamber and the desoak chamber to the loading/unloading position.
Meanwhile, as the use environment of the semiconductor device will vary, the temperature condition of test may be a low temperature (e.g., −40° C.) or a high temperature (e.g., 90° C.). Therefore, it may be required that after the low temperature test, the high temperature test is carried out, or after the high temperature test, the low temperature test is carried out. For example, the inside of the soak chamber 140 may be adjusted to −40° C., and the inside of the desoak chamber 170 may be adjusted to 70-80° C. so as for the semiconductor devices to return to the room temperature. After the low temperature test is carried out under the above state, the high temperature test by the temperature condition of 90° C. must be carried out. In this case, the temperature of the inside of the soak chamber 140 must be adjusted to 90° C., and the temperature of the inside of the desoak chamber 170 must be decreased so as for the semiconductor devices to return the room temperature (e.g., from 70-80° C. to the room temperature). In this case, as it is required several hours (e.g., 2 hours) for the temperature of the inside of the soak chamber 140 to be increased from −40° C. up to 90° C. and the temperature of the inside of the desoak chamber 170 to be decreased, the waiting time for the test handler becomes longer, and thereby the operating rate and the processing capacity become lower. This problem occurs even in the case as well that the procedure is changed in a way of first high temperature test and next low temperature test.
For reference, in case of the test chamber 150, the internal space thereof is small, and the thermo-regulators (TC2 to TC5) are provided sufficiently, and thereby it is capable of quickly coping with any change of the temperature condition of test.